The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to a stacked electrical connector assembly having at least two ports for mating with other electrical devices.
Some electrical devices of a computer, such as a power connector, are frequently inserted into or withdrawn from other electrical devices thereby creating a frictional force between the electrical devices which may damage or displace elements of the electrical devices. Thus, the secure assembly of elements within an electrical device is the objective of designers in the computer field.
Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 84104611, 85220031, 86204491 and 86212164 each disclose an electrical connector having a spacer assembled in a housing. The spacer has a plurality of contact receiving cavities for extension of contacts of the connector therethrough thereby equidistantly spacing the contacts from each other. However, the spacer can not be expediently and securely assembled to the housing. Furthermore, the spacer of a stacked electrical connector having a plurality of long contacts and a plurality of short contacts is more difficult to assemble to the housing. Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.